The suction hose of a vacuum cleaner is a conduit that has an end piece with a suction opening for purposes of flexibly picking up dust and the like, and that can be affixed to a suction opening in the housing of the vacuum cleaner. In the case of a dust-generating power tool such as, for example, a floor grinder, a planing machine or a drilling/cutting device, the suction hose serves as a connection line that connects the power tool to the vacuum cleaner. In the second use, the suction hose transports dust-laden air from the dust-generating power tool directly to the collecting canister of the vacuum cleaner.
In order to ensure sufficient flexibility during the use of the vacuum cleaner, the suction hose is of a length that is normally greater than the dimensions of the vacuum cleaner. It is a known procedure to remove the suction hose from the housing of the vacuum cleaner in order to separately transport the vacuum cleaner from one work site to another work site. However, this solution involves extra work. Moreover, the suction hose could be inadvertently transported to a different place than the vacuum cleaner, which would cause unwanted delays in the work.
European patent specification 1 419 723 B1 describes a vacuum cleaner having a housing and a suction hose that has a device connection end that can be secured onto the housing as well as an end piece with a suction opening at the other free end, and having a suction hose holder arranged on the housing that has a holding element with a body that projects away from the housing and that has a receptacle to hold a section of the end piece of the suction hose.